1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that performs image processing on inputted image data, and particularly, to an image processing apparatus having an energy saving function.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, an energy saving function has been included in image processing apparatus, such as printers, copying machines, facsimile apparatus, scanner devices, and multifunction machines. The energy saving function causes the image processing apparatus to shift to a power saving state when a predetermined time passes after powering on or completion of a printing job and the next printing job is not executed, i.e., at the time of printing standby.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 6-118836 discloses a technique for decreasing the image processing apparatus power consumption by stopping power to a fixing device at the time of printing standby.
In recent years, further reduction of the power consumption is required in such an image processing apparatus. For example, an image processor, such as a controller board on which a CPU is mounted, has an edit-output function to perform editing of video data of an image to be printed, and to output the video data to an image formation unit. For that reason, the image processor is a component that consumes much power, as well as the above-mentioned fixing device. However, sufficient power saving measures for the image processor have not been taken in the conventional arts. There has been almost no difference between the power consumed by the image processor during printing standby and that during the edit-output processing execution, thereby wasting power.